Georg Weissmann
Georg Weissmann (ゲオルグ・ワイスマン, georugu waisuman), also known under his aliases The Faceless '(白面, ''hakumen), 'Professor '(教授, kyouju) and alter ego 'Professor Alba '(アルバ教授, aruba-kyouju), was a former bishop of the Septian Church who served as the Third Anguis of Ouroboros until his assassination in S.1203. Orphaned by the Salt Pale which laid waste to his home country, Weissmann became a Bishop of the Septian Church, and later betrayed it in his own quests for power to find the Sept-Terrions and exploit the powers of the Stigma. To this end, he directly instigated the Hamel Tragedy which led to the Hundred Days War between Erebonia and Liberl. Weissmann recruited surviving members of the Hamel Tragedy, Loewe and Joshua Bright, as Enforcers into Ouroboros - both unaware of Weissmann's responsibility in the tragedy. In S. 1202, he was the leader of the Society's Gospel Plan, a project seeking to grant them the Aureole, one of the Sept-Terrions. With Campanella observing the project as a representative of the rest of the Society, Weissmann's team for the project included himself and five Enforcers - Loewe, Bleublanc, Walter, Renne Hayworth and Luciola. Through the manipulation of Alan Richard of the Intelligence Division, Weissmann was able to retrieve Gospels through which he and his team caused the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, depriving all of Liberl and parts of Southern Erebonia of orbal power. This in turn led to the appearance of the Liber Ark. Aboard the floating city, Weissmann was able to acquire the Aureole. When Loewe turned on the Society after reconciling with Joshua, Weissmann revealed to him that he had been responsible for the tragedy of Hamel. His efforts to defeat Joshua and his team were ultimately ended by Loewe, who gave his life to save them. Weissmann managed to survive Loewe's counterattack, only to be murdered shortly afterwards by Kevin Graham in retaliation for his betrayal of the church, ironically by a fraction of the same Salt Pale that destroyed his home. Campanella shattered his salinified remains, took the Aureole from his staff, and later granted it to the Grandmaster. His position as Third Anguis was later filled by Mariabell Crois. Background Childhood Georg Weissmann was born and raised in North Ambria. At the age of 13, the Pillar of Salt hit North Ambria's capital Haliask and killed both of his parents in the process. During the Septian Church's involvement in the re-construction of North Ambria as a state, Weissmann was taken in by the Church. Septian Church Weissmann quickly thereafter became devoted to the Septian Church. At the age of 18, he assumed office in the Congregation for the Sacraments and was promoted to bishop in S.1190 at the age of 23. In his position as bishop he gained access to the Church's Apocrypha and in them discovered the mysteries of the Stigma, an inexplicable phenomenon among the Gralsritter's secretive division that endlessly fascinated Weissmann. In his pursuit to re-create the Stigma for his own benefits, i.e. creating a personal military unit of "superhumans" '(超人, ''choujin), he started looking for the Sept-Terrion, almighty gifts bestowed upon humanity by Aidios. Aiming for the Aureole, a Sept-Terrion situated in Liberl, Weissmann manipulated the Imperial government of Erebonia into employing a specific Jaeger guild to attack Hamel. The attack, now known as the Tragedy of Hamel, led to the Hundred Days War. Erebonia's attempt to annex Liberl, however, ended prematurely through Cassius Bright's intervention and Weissmann's plan to unearth the Aureole was unsuccessful. His attempts at re-creating the Stigma, a practice strictly forbidden by the Septian Church, were discovered and verified in S.1195. Weissmann was excommunicated from the Church. Ouroboros Around that time he was invited by the Grandmaster to assume office as the Third Anguis at Ouroboros. Gospel Plan In S.1202, Georg Weissmann set about completing the Gospel Plan. He first lured Cassius Bright out of the county with the aid of Campanella and then proceeded to use Alan Richard, the Intelligence Division and other susceptible persons to create a scenario that would result in the breaking of the first seal located underneath Grancel Castle. After the first seal was unlocked, Georg Weissmann encountered Joshua Bright again at the park behind the shopping mall. There he congratulated him for becoming a Senior Bracer and when Joshua confronted him on his true identity, he revealed his true colors. After some more talking, Georg restored Joshua's memories and freed him from the Organisation. He then taunted him some more by mentioning how he betrayed the Brights, and invited him back to Ouroboros, if he so wished. He then left to prepare for the next phase of the plan. Liberl Ark Plan Later that year, Georg met up with Campanella, Leonhardt and the other cooperating members, namely, Walter the Direwolf, Bleublanc the Phantom Thief, Renne the Angel of Slaughter and Luciola the Bewitching Bell to proceed with the next phase. Death Ironically, Georg Weissmann was fated for failure and ended up dying in the same way as his parents, via an arrow crafted from the same Salt Pale that killed them. Personality Georg Weissman was a cruel and calculating individual. However, originally, his personality was that of a good, kind boy, until the horrors of the Salt Pale Incident took away his home and family. With no place to go but the Church, Georg soon became obsessed with the endless possibilities of the Sept-Terrion and the mysteries behind the Divergent Laws. It is even appropriate to say that he was mystified by the Salt Pale and it corrupted him. After that, Georg took on a darker persona. He became evil, tricky, sadistic, reckless, sociopathic and obsessed with his experiments. He became ruthless and was willing to do anything to uncover the mysteries of the Zemurian Civilization. He also sought power more than anything else. Georg was also good at faking sympathy and acting kind. After he joined the Organisation, he earned his nickname "Faceless" because nobody could see his true face and because he could erase himself from people's memories. Georg also often employed help from both suspecting and unsuspecting people alike for most of his plans. History Meeting Estelle and Joshua In Trails in the Sky FC, Georg Weissmann is the secret main antagonist of the game. He is seen taking on the alias of Professor Alba and is first introduced when Estelle and Joshua Bright discover him after arriving at the top of Esmelas tower in the course of escorting Nial Burns and Dorothy Hyatt for a newspaper article. After introducing himself and giving a brief description of his job and what he was doing there, he gives Estelle and Joshua some brief history on the tower. In the course of his explanation though, Joshua begins to feel sick around him and the group takes a break. After Joshua recovers, Estelle and Joshua escort Professor Alba back to Rolent. As Professor Alba Georg Weissmann as Professor Alba is then seen again at various points around the story encountering Estelle and Joshua at the various other towers.He then helps out Estelle and Joshua during Albert Russell's kidnapping by explaining that he saw the men that kidnapped Albert heading to Carnelia Tower. He also helps in getting Estelle and Joshua to Grancel when they have trouble at a checkpoint. Martial Arts Tournament Georg Weissmann as Professor Alba can then be seen at the museum in Grancel for the rest of the game and he even comes to cheer Estelle and Joshua on during the finals of the Martial Arts Tournament. Queen's Birthday Celebration During the Queen's Birthday Celebrations - after the coup d'etat was stopped, Georg Weissmann as Professor Alba is seen encountering Joshua outside the Grancel department store. Alba initially tries to start off with a friendly conversation with Joshua and even congratulates him for attaining full Bracer status, but Joshua has already figured him out by then. As Joshua explains his reasoning,he addresses Alba as the true culprit behind all of the strange events that have been plaguing Liberl. Alba laughs and praises Joshua for his deductive prowess. He then confesses that he was the culprit and reveals his true evil persona. Alba then snaps his fingers and undoes the brainwashing that he had performed on Joshua and restores his memories. Remembering everything, Joshua draws his blades and pulls back addressing Alba by his true title as "Weissmann the Faceless." Georg calmly also addresses Joshua by his true title as well and states that Leonhardt would be happy to hear that Joshua still remembered him. Joshua asks if he is here to kill him, but Weissmann responds that it is none of that sort and that he just came because he had some free time now that the first phase of their plan had been completed. After listening to Joshua's angry outbursts and questions, Weissmann states that if he wants to know then he should maybe rejoin the organisation. Joshua glares at him, but Weissmann states that he is just joking as he is aware that Joshua has a family now and offers him "true" freedom from the organization. He then congratulates Joshua for the fine work that he did over the years, and when Joshua shows confusion, Weissmann reveals that Joshua has been unknowingly acting as a spy for him and had been regularly updating him with info on Cassius Bright without his knowledge. He then torments Joshua a bit more, by talking about how he has betrayed the Brights and that it might be hard for him to live with them from now on. Weissmann then calls Joshua his greatest creation and tells him to come back to Ouroboros if it gets too much for him. Weissmann then walks off and bumps into Estelle who is coming back with ice-cream for herself and Joshua. Seeing her, Weissmann strikes up a conversation with her and congratulates her for becoming a full bracer. Estelle then notes that Alba/Weissmann is seemingly very happy, Weissmann lies and says that it is because he made some advances in his research. Noticing that her ice-cream is about to melt, Estelle says good-bye and runs off back to Joshua. As Estelle runs off, Weissmann puts on a smirk and says that Cassius' daughter is going to be a lot of fun to torment. Weissmann is not seen after this. Meeting Campanella In Trails in the Sky SC, Georg Weissmann officially takes on the role of the main antagonist. He is first introduced near the end of the prologue, when he interrupts a conversation between Campanella and Leonhardt. He then approaches and greets Campanella. Weissmann first thanks Campanella for delaying Cassius Bright and Campanella responds by mentioning how he had reviewed his plan and states that his new plan seems fun. Weissmann thanks him for the compliment and mentions how everyone else involved with the plan have their own plans as well. After talking a bit more with the pair, Weissman welcomes Campanella to enjoy himself by watching his plan unfold, and Campanella states that he is looking forward to it. The Final Gospel Experiment First Encounter with Ragnard The scene then cuts to a hidden location within Nebel Valley, where Loewe and Weissmann are entering a cave. Inside the cave, Loewe and Weissmann find what they are looking for and Loewe comments if Weissmann is seriously about using the Gospel on that. Weissmann states that they don't have a choice since they have to get the data in order to create the Beta. Suddenly, a voice calls out to the pair and the two turn around to see a shadow of a dragon. Weissmann greets the beast and introduces himself as an Anguis. The dragon tells Weissmann to get lost because he can tell that Weissmann is a twisted individual. Weissmann praises the beast's compliments, but refuses to leave and instructs Loewe to show the dragon, the Gospel. Loewe does and Weissmann explains that its a replica Gospel. The dragon becomes shocked by the device and Weissmann announces his intentions to obtain the Aureole. He then summons his weapon and proceeds to conduct the final experiment by subjugating Ragnard and placing a Gospel on its head. He then orders Leonhardt to carry out the experiment while he summons the Glorious. Lakeside Laboratory Infiltration Some time later, Ouroboros lakeside base is infiltrated by a group of Bracers consisting of Grant, Carna, Kurt Nardin and Anelace Elfead. In the attempt, Weissmann captures all of them and places them under hypnosis. He then allows Kurt to escape in order to lure Estelle Bright to the top floor of the building and uses the other 3 as guards. He also uses a Joshua doll to lure Estelle's group to a gas chamber room. After the three Joshua dolls are defeated, a panting Estelle and co. hear the sound of clapping and turn around to see a shadowy Renne Hayworth, Leonhardt and Georg Weissmann in the back of the room. Sitting on his throne, Georg Weissmann congratulates them and laments that they were late in realizing the deception, and claims checkmate. Weissmann then snaps his fingers and a wall suddenly appears dividing the two parties. Confused, Estelle asks what he is planning and Kevin realizes that he is planning to use sleeping gas. Suddenly, gas fills the room and Estelle and co. are knocked unconscious. After Estelle and co. are asleep, Weissmann rises out of his seat and goes to the glass wall. From behind the wall, Weissmann laments that it wasn't much sport, but their reactions made it entertaining to say the least. He then invites Estelle to a place that Estelle will find very interesting. A while later, Kevin and the other party members wake up and groggily stretch themselves. Kevin goes to ask Estelle if she is alright, but then notices that she is nowhere to be seen. Kevin starts panicking and hurriedly looking around, alerting the others to what's going on. Looking around, Olivier notices a door at the back of the room and he and group head through and climb the stairs to reach the roof. On the roof, Kevin and co. arrive just in time to see Weissman, Renne and Leonhardt fly off with an unconscious Estelle in Leonhardt's arms. As the airship flies away, Schera screams out Estelle's name. Meeting With Estelle On The Glorious A short while later, Estelle wakes up on the Glorious. Seeing that Estelle has woken up, Weissmann contacts her and Renne through the intercom system on the airship. Weissmann greets Estelle and asks he if she enjoyed her nap. Weissmann continues that they haven't brought her here to cause her harm and tells her that they want her to relax here and offers an opportunity for them to talk which Estelle angrily agrees to. Happy, Weissmann instructs Renne to show Estelle the way to the Sanctuary and Renne says "Okay!" Renne then starts walking and tells Estelle to follow her to the "Sanctuary," where the Professor is waiting for her. After Renne takes Estelle on a tour of the Glorious, she finally escorts her to see the Professor. As Estelle walks into the main sanctuary, she sees Georg Weissmann playing on the organ. Once he finishes playing, Weissmann welcomes Estelle to the Glorious and says that it has been some time since they last met. Seeing Weissmann's face, Estelle declares that she thought that it was Professor Alba and explains that she finally remembered a minute ago when she heard his voice. Weissmann praises Estelle for sharing her father's wit and remarks that the hypnotism that he placed on wasn't strong, but he's impressed that she broke it on her own. Weissmann then properly introduces himself as Georg Weissmann, one of the Anguis or supervisors of Ouroboros. Estelle asks if that means that he's one of the high commanders and Weissmann declares that its something like that. Weissmann then prompts Estelle for any questions she may have and Estelle remarks that she has so many questions at this point that she can't even think of one. Weissmann tells her to take her time and offers to play her an etude. Estelle passes and remarks that he didn't seem to be the type of person who'd be interested in that. Estelle then gets down to her first question and asks if that poor archaeologist thing was all just an act. Weissmann laughs and declares that shoving the poverty bit aside, he is an archaeologist and that he picked up the organ during his time at the church. Weissmann declares that he may not be the Erebonian that she spent time with, but he daresays that he is decent. On that note, Estelle becomes surprised that he was with the Septian Church and Weissmann explains that he was an academic priest until he met the Grandmaster who took him off the path of faith. Weissmann remarks that his knowledge of artifacts does help from time to time, including in this plan which leads Estelle to ask if he was the one who tempted Colonel Richard to start the coup and was the one behind all of the Gospel experiments. Weissmann calmly declares that he is and that he did it all for their cause. Estelle asks if it is the Gospel Plan and explains that she saw some info on it in the lab. Estelle then asks if he plans to take the Aureole and Weissmann replies "Yes, but technically no." Angry, Estelle yells out for Weissman to explain what the Aureole is and why he wants it so badly. Weissmann explains that he'll have to keep the true nature of the Aureole a secret for now because he doesn't want to ruin the surprise and informs Estelle that since their plan has now entered the third phase, she'll find out about it soon. Weissmann continues that he's getting excited about it and remarks that the potential of humanity will unfurl once he has the Aureole. Estelle recalls that Ragnard had also said something similar and Weissmann becomes surprised that Ragnard would reveal something like that to a human and suspects that Estelle is doing more than living in her father's shadow. Estelle yells at Weissmann to spare her the flattery and asks why he keeps dodging answering her questions. Weissmann apologizes for being evasive and responds that he can answer the question that Estelle most wants to ask. Estelle asks what he means, but Weissmann encourages her to ask about the whereabouts of Joshua. Weissman replies that he currently doesn't know where Joshua is, but he's up to something with those sky bandits and he's being elusive. Weissmann reassures Estelle that he is still alive for now and starts telling Estelle facts about Joshua.That his specialties are covert operations and guerilla tactics and that he himself was responsible for tuning him and that he's proud that Joshua has far exceeded his expectations. Weissmann continues that he's excited to see Joshua at the height of his potential causing Estelle to get mad. Seeing her expression, Weissman tells her not to be so mad and explains that when he came to Weissmann, Joshua's heart was like a broken glass ornament and was his first attempt at rebuilding a broken soul. Weissmann asks if it is not unnatural for an academic to wonder about the results of his work leading Estelle to ask about what he told Joshua on the day of the Queen's Birthday Celebration. Weissmann replies that he merely removed the seal on his memories and told him the truth about Joshua being a spy who was hypnotically implanted to unknowingly reveal guild information to Ouroboros and that the coup went as well as it did because of him. Weissmann further reveals that he even rewarded him by allowing Joshua to leave the organization. With tears in her eyes, Estelle responds that she finally gets why Joshua disappeared now and Weissmann replies that he does find it regrettable that Joshua did that and reveals that he even recommended that Joshua forget everything and that it's remarkable to have his own words thrown back at him. Estelle responds that she is amazed that Weissmann can even say that when he is the one who pushed Joshua into that corner in the first place. Estelle continues that Joshua never had a choice and that he had no choice but to force himself to leave. Suddenly, Estelle brings out her rod and angrily yells at Weissmann that this is all his fault before attacking him. As her attack is about to land, Leonhardt appears and blocks the strike, pushing Estelle back. Estelle asks Leonhardt where he came from and Leonhardt reveals that he was here all along and that she simply didn't take the time to notice him. Another man's voice rings out admonishing the undignified performance and Bleublanc, Walter and Luciola appear. Bleublanc laments that she gave such a performance when she performed so well during his challenges and reminds her that he taught her to think before she acts, but Walter defends her saying that it takes "balls to pick a fight with him." Luciola also agrees saying that Estelle's courage is impressive regardless of her skills, and questions whether it should be called courage or recklessness. Seeing her situation, Estelle goes "oh....crap....." and then listens on as another man's voice rings asking her if she is really the Divine Blade's daughter and Campanella appears. Campanella greets Estelle and introduces himself to a panicking Estelle. Suddenly, Renne's voice rings out telling the others to stop because they are scaring Estelle. Turning around, Estelle sees Renne who comes up to her and reassures her that they are not going to harm her. Renne then goes up to the others and pressures Weissmann to say what he was going to ask Estelle. Weissmann agrees and steps out from behind Leonhardt and asks Estelle to join Ouroboros. Confused, Estelle asks that he repeats that and Weissmann restates the question. Weissmann explains that she wouldn't become an Enforcer straight away, but be more like a candidate for one. Hearing that, Estelle freaks out and yells out "Are you insane!!!???". Weissman though chuckles and says that it's not such a leap in logic. Weissmann then explains that since Joshua is being so stubborn in returning, if they have Estelle join them then Joshua will surely return to Ouroboros. Renne then turns around and asks Estelle if she doesn't want to see Joshua and that if she joins then she can see him. Estelle starts stuttering and seeing her expressions, Weissmann suggests that they give her some time to decide and inform her that they'll be leaving the ship soon for some business and that he'd like her answer when they return. Weissmann then snaps his fingers and summons some guards to escort her back to her room and explains that her options will be kept limited for now so she can order stuff, but she will have to stay in her cabin. Soon after this, Weissmann leaves on a airship to conduct a ceremony to break the final seal on the Aureole. Igniting the Towers The next day at Esmelas Tower, Bleublanc is standing on top of one of the stone columns. He then uses his radio to contact his comrades and declares that his device is in place and he's waiting to begin the ceremony. On top of Carnelia Tower, Walter reports the same thing and tells the rest to hurry up. Up on Sapphirl Tower, Luciola who is sitting on the steps reports the same thing. Up on Amberl Tower, Renne communicates that she is ready too. Up on a scout ship high up in the air, Weissmann receives all of the communications and declares the start of stage 3 of the Gospel Plan. Weissmann then summons a trident and raising it up, he chants the summoning spell for the Aureole. "Aureole, sealed in darkness where septium's light does not reach......May you gaze upon our poor material world through your Gospel." (Georg Weissmann, Trails in the Sky SC - Chapter 7 - Prologue) As the black device activates, a golden rip in the space-time continuum opens up. Weissman eyes glow red and implores the rip to gaze on Liberl's four towers for they are the final shackles that bind it and their true purpose was sealed by mankind. Weissmann then implores the rip to take back their true form and the rip responds by glowing brighter. On all four towers, the Gospel devices start glowing and activate the devices causing a huge light to appear on top of each of them. From atop his scout ship, Weissmann declares the start of the celebrations and implores his comrades to enjoy it to their fullest. The four Enforcers agree and begin the ritual declaring that they will break its shackles. Gallery Georg Weissmann (SC).jpg|Character design (SC). Start of the Gospel Plan - Visual (SC Evo).png|Start of the Gospel Plan (EVO) Professor Alba - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art of Professor Alba. Professor Alba - First Design (FC).jpg|Concept art of Professor Alba. Georg Weissmann - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art (SC). Georg Weissmann - First Design (SC).jpg|Initial proposals (SC). Trivia * His surname is composed of the German words for "to know" / "white" (weiss, usually spelled as weiß) and "man" (Mann). Category:Characters Category:Septian Church Category:Ouroboros Category:Anguis Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Deceased Characters